


[Podfic] When Arthur says he doesn't want to know where on his person Eames was hiding that pistol, he means it #11

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When Arthur says he doesn't want to know where on his person Eames was hiding that pistol, he means it #11

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
> Download or Listen [11 - When Arthur says he doesn't want to know](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e24vcydwycy7c97/11_When_Arthur_says_he_doesn%27t_want_to_know_.mp3)

I was madly working on my podbang entry when I found this un-edited gem I recorded. So, I did a quick edit and am posting this in honor of immoral_crow's birthday!! Hope you had a wonderful one dear!

Title: When Arthur says he doesn't want to know where on his person Eames was hiding that pistol, he means it #11  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 3.16MB, .mp3  
Length: 3m:27s  
Author's Summary: #11 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [11 - When Arthur says he doesn't want to know](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/64559.html)  
Download or Listen [11 - When Arthur says he doesn't want to know](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e24vcydwycy7c97/11_When_Arthur_says_he_doesn%27t_want_to_know_.mp3)


End file.
